Pretty Cure Harvestation
Pretty Cure Harvestation is the 2nd fanseries by Noire76. It succeeds Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! on February 4, 2018, and precedes Pretty Cure Sweet Rush! on February 3, 2019. The theme is fruits, vegetables, Plot A city girl named Mia Hara was banished by her parents from her swanky home in Chantilly city to a rural town called Sunshine Ravine to live with her strict grandmother, Motoko. She can't even go back to Chantilly during this time. She felt lonely and scared without her friends, and her computer and internet access severely restricted and supervised so she easily gets bored. But she saw a shooting star and a watermelon came crashing down. She caught it and tried to eat it but the eyes opened and the watermelon screamed. The watermelon said it came from Harvestation Haven to save Earth from a catastrophic drought that will be irreversible if Team Famine wins A scary fruit fly named Mibae fires a bunch of fruit flies to attack, and Mia runs away crying and scared, but she sees a fly sucking on a young child's watermelon which made the child cry. Mia got angry and transformed into Cure Melon and chased Mibae away, now she has to find more Precure so they can save the crops of the earth, and to protect the Sacred Seed Characters Pretty Cure and Allies [[Mia Hara|'Mia Hara']] / Cure Melon Voiced By: Ayana Taketatsu Intro: The watery, pink fruit, Cure Melon! Attack: Seed Shower, Melon Explosion The main protagonist of the series. Mia is a stylish girl who is from the big city of Chantilly. She is 13 years old. She was kicked out of her house by her parents and her parents sent her to the small town of Sunshine Ravine to live with grandma Motoko, who is strict, for an undisclosed amount of time. Her favorite food is watermelon. She was very outgoing back home, but she is shy. She also gets bored because of the strict rules of technology and reluctant to do house chores much to her grandmother's chagrin. She gets irked whenever she sees mean people bully others or otherwise make people sad. She is so shy that she is also reluctant to join any school clubs in the beginning, until Usagi, her first friend she made in SR, invited her to join the Nature club in Sunshine Ravine Secondary School. Her grades are slumping because of her lazy work ethic, but if pushed she is an A student. In civilian form, she has long dark green hair with pink highlights, and pink eyes. As Cure Melon, her hair gets pigtails and turns pink, and her eyes turn green. Her alter-ego is Cure Melon, she represents watermelons, and her theme colors are Pink and Green. [[Sara Ringo|'Sara Ringo']] / Cure Apple Voiced By: Kana Asumi Intro: The red and green fruit of love, Cure Apple! Attack: Forbidden Apple Sara is a 13 year old girl and is Mia's friend. She is passionate and temperamental. She is also from Chantilly, but has a house in the town of Sunshine Ravine, and Mia comes by often. because Mia says Sara would be bored in Motoko's house. She also goes to Sunshine Ravine Secondary and is a member of Usagi's Nature club. Her deceased mother was a writer of romantic books and her father, like Mia's parents, sells real estate in Chantilly. Unlike Mia, Sara works hard, but she is still slumping on her grades because in math, her only weak subject, she does very poorly, so she comes to Usagi to help her with math assignments, but she does everything to improve and never gives up. In civilian form, she has black wavy hair which she dyes dark red and her eyes are red. As Cure Apple, her hair and eyes turn to bright green. Her alter-ego is Cure Apple, she represents apples, and her theme colors are Red and Light Green. [[Usagi Orange|'Usagi Orange']] / Cure Carrot Voiced By: Intro: The orange veggie a rabbit eats, Cure Carrot! Attack: Carrot Magic Usagi is a cute, short, delicate 11 year old girl who adores nature. If anyone litters she scolds them. She is the president of the Nature club. Despite being weak, she enjoys going up mountains because that is what her older brother does and she admires him. In civilian form and as Cure Carrot, she has orange hair and eyes. Her alter-ego is Cure Carrot, she represents carrots, and her theme color is Orange. [[Suika|'Suika']] The football shaped watermelon mascot of Mia/Cure Melon. [[Eve|'Eve']] The apple shaped mascot of Sara/Cure Apple. [[Buster|'Buster']] The carrot shaped mascot of Usagi/Cure Carrot. Famine Drought ' The leader of the Famine 'Boiler Weevil ' A humanoid boll-weevil who is the second in command of the Famine [[Mibae|'Mibae]] The monsters of the day that has a head of a house fly Sunshine Ravine Secondary School Ria Minami The homeroom teacher Relatives [[Motoko Hara|'Motoko Hara']] Mia's strict grandmother who Mia is forced to live in her house for Items [[Fruit Rings|'Fruit Rings']] The transformation items. Usagi has a variant of it called the Veggie Ring [[Sacred Seeds|'Sacred Seeds']] The seeds of the Earth that provides unlimited seeds for people to grow their crops. If it gets captured by famine, they grow vines of darkness to capture people as well as replacing healthy seeds to create a poisonous plant army Locations Sunshine Ravine * Sunshine Ravine Secondary School Chantilly Episodes 01: City Girl in a Country Town, Mia becomes Cure Melon! Themes OP: Big Harvestation, Pretty Cure ED: Harvest your Heart Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Harvestation